1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display and a pixel arrangement method thereof and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a pixel arrangement method thereof having low power consumption and low operation temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional active matrix liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixel units arranged in a matrix as shown in FIG. 1. Each pixel unit includes a thin film transistor disposed near an intersection of a data line and a gate line for driving a pixel electrode.
In order to prevent liquid crystal molecules from being driven by a DC driving voltage for a long time to cause deterioration, the art provides various driving methods to drive pixel units, e.g. a frame inversion driving method, a row inversion driving method, a column inversion driving method and a dot inversion driving method. The above mentioned driving methods drive every pixel unit of a liquid crystal display alternatively with a positive data signal and a negative data signal in successive frames.
Please refer to FIG. 2, it shows a schematic diagram of the column inversion driving method, in which in each frame a driving polarity of the data signals provided to pixels in odd columns is opposite to that provided to pixels in even columns. In this manner, the flicker between adjacent two pixels in the row direction is offset. However, since all pixels in each column are still driven by the same driving polarity in the column inversion driving method, the crosstalk between adjacent two pixels in the column direction remains as usual.
Please refer to FIG. 3, it shows a schematic diagram of the dot inversion driving method, in which in each frame a driving polarity of the data signal provided to each pixel is different from that provided to its adjacent pixels. In this manner, the flicker between adjacent two pixels is offset. However, the driver IC for the dot inversion driving has more complicated construction. As in each frame the driving polarity of data signals has to be inverted corresponding to each scan signal, this results in a higher power consumption thereby increasing the operation temperature of the driver IC.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a novel liquid crystal display and a pixel arrangement method thereof so as to solve the problems existed in conventional data inversion driving methods.